Plantern
The Plantern is a plant that will illuminate and disperse a large area of fog (5x5, 3x3 in Vasebreaker), allowing you to see approaching zombies and your own defense within the cleared radius, like the Torchwood. They can be planted anywhere, but are useless (not recommended) except for in Fog and Vasebreaker levels. Technically, like the Grave Buster, the Plantern is not actually a Night plant, because it is not a Mushroom, and therefore it does not need to be placed in the Mushroom Garden to grow. Usage The only purpose of the Plantern is to illuminate areas of fog, so plant it within the foggy area on the right side of the screen to push it back, revealing the enemy. If Planterns are planted one square into the foggy area in the rows on either side of the pool, all of the fog will disappear aside from some scraps of it in the corners of the screen. In Vasebreaker, it is used to reveal, within range, what the vases contain. Useful in early Fog levels, but less effective and more space-consuming than the Blover, making it pretty useless later on. Suburban Almanac Entry Plantern Planterns light up an area, letting you see through fog. Range: one lane Special: lets you see through fog Plantern defies science. He just does. Other plants eat light and excrete oxygen; Plantern eats darkness and excretes light. Plantern's cagey about how he does it. "I'm not gonna say 'sorcery,' I wouldn't use the term 'dark forces,' I just... I think I've said enough." Cost: 25 Recharge: slow Strategy Standard Levels It is a good idea to put Planterns behind defensive plants such as Wall-nuts or Garlic, to keep them from being eaten, or inside a Pumpkin if you can. You should plant only two Planterns in a level, place it near the pool on the fourth row to the right side of the lawn. Vasebreaker The Plantern will reveal the contents of any adjacent or diagonally-adjacent vases - up to eight at most. In an emergency, a Plantern may be used as a poor-man's blockade to briefly delay zombies while attempting to kill them with other plants. Ideally, it should be placed in the middle of as many vases as possible. It's Raining Seeds Mini-game In the Mini-game It's Raining Seeds, there is fog, so use Planterns the same way that you do in the Adventure Mode levels. However, it depends whether you will recieve the seed packet or not. Survival: Fog and Survival: Fog (Hard) In Survival: Fog and Survival: Fog (Hard), use Planterns in the usual way. It is recommended that they are planted during the first two flags (before you get to choose new seed packets). Alternatively, for the Survival levels, you can use Blovers instead, which also gets rid of Balloon Zombies, and makes room for more plants, although there is the loss of Sun every time you use the Blover. The Torchwood is also a viable replacement for Planterns, as it doubles the firepower of all peashooting plants in addition to clearing fog, but it clears a much smaller area of fog than a Plantern. It is suggested to use a Pumpkin around your Plantern to prevent zombies from eating it easily. Also, Garlic can be placed in front of the Plantern to divert zombies from eating your Plantern too easily, while reinforced with Spikerock in front of the Garlic for increased damage. Trivia *The Plantern, the Torchwood, and the Sea-shroom are the only plants with visible roots. *Only the Torchwood, the Blover and the Plantern are able to make fog disappear. *Its range, rather than being one lane as the Almanac states, is actually a 3 square radius around it. Due to this, planting it on the far left of your defenses will reveal nothing. *The Plantern is the only plant with orange eyes. *The Plantern is one of the two non-mushroom plants having a night background in the Suburban Almanac, the other one being the Grave Buster, probably because they are obtained at night or they are only recommended on night and fog levels. **Actually, since the Plantern is only recommended at Fog levels, so the pool should be seen in Plantern's background. **But maybe because it is used in Vasebreaker which is in the Night. *If a Plantern is planted in Survival: Fog, or Survival: Fog (Hard), every time after reselecting plants, fog will appear around the area it covers for about a second, then recede. *The name "Plantern" is a combination of the words Plant and Lantern. *Planterns are only recommended in Fog Levels. *Its also recommended in the Night but only in Vasebreaker. *The Plantern, when planted, has an illuminating sound that can be heard if listened closely. *The Plantern and the Torchwood are the only plants that clear fog by using light. *In the iPhone version of Zen Garden, the Plantern casts light around itself. In the Mushroom Garden, it's illumination is dimmer. *If you look closely at a Imitater Plantern you can still see it's eyes. *The Plantern is one of the plants that's not available in Versus Mode. The others are Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, Blover, Flower Pot, and Marigold. *Plantern is an male plant. *In the iPad version, the plantern only has 3 leaves, which means one on each angle. *However, on the PC version, it has 9 leaves. *It is the cheapest Fog removing plant. *Planterns and Pumpkins work well together so Plantern isn't vulnerable. See Also *Blover *Torchwood *Fog *Plants Category:Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Zen Garden Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Neutral Plants Category:Radiant Plants Category:Fog Removing Plants Category:Light plants Category:fog plants